


556.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: another unholy shit 🤧 I promise this will be the last ;-; reminding y'all again that the whole au is on my twt acc @kookeunayeon 💋
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 18





	556.

Nayeon drove her way to Mina's rest house. She hoped that she's there because if she's not, she wouldn't know Mina was. 

After leaving Mina that day, Nayeon had sleepless nights. She didn't even want to go to work because she would see Kyungsoo. She now knew why she liked Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo reminded her of Mina._ When she got her old phone back, she thought that it was Mina's phone. It was full of Mina's face. Even her homescreen was Mina. 

She had connected the dots. She and Mina were a couple before she lost her memories with her. 

_It's always been Mina._

It's always been Mina for Nayeon. Nayeon still fell in love with Mina who was hers to begin with even though she lost her memories. 

She broke up with Kyungsoo and told him the truth. It was a shock for Nayeon because Kyungsoo knew what was happening. Nayeon felt sorry for Kyungsoo. He's a great man. Nayeon told him that they could still be friends. After all, they were business partners. 

_"Kyungsoo?"_

_"Yeah? What is it my squishy bunny?"_

_"I-I... I'm sorry. I-I can't do this anymore."_

_"Oh."_

_"Let's break up. I don't want to hurt you anymore."_

_Kyungsoo gave Nayeon a sad smile. "It's okay. I know it's not me in the first place._

_"I'm really sorry, Kyungsoo. I tried. I tried, I promise._

_"I know. It's just that Myoui Mina already caught your heart before I do. Your eyes sparkle every time she visits the resto. When she's around you, I can always see your gummy smiles but I can't when we're alone together. I know, Nayeon. I was observing the whole time."_

_"Is that really true?"_

_"Your emotions can be read easily. That's why I fell for you. I saw who you really are through your emotions. Funny how I planned this day to confess to you that I've already started loving you. Yeah, this is what they call 'life fucks you hard'."_

_"You're a great man , Kyungsoo. I hope you'll find your true love. Your very own nirvana. I hate to say this in front of you but I need to. I think I've found my very own nirvana. We can still be friends. I won't force you, don't worry. Just don't quit your job here because this resto will flop if you quit."_

_Kyungsoo laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. You gave me a job and I don't wanna quit just because of what happened to us. I wish you real happiness, bunny."_

Nayeon parked her car beside Mina's. She easily got inside because the door wasn't locked. She was welcomed again by Ray, Mina's dog. 

"Hi, Ray-chan!" Nayeon greeted. 

Ray barked. 

Nayeon chuckled. She went to the kitchen to put down the things she brought with her. 

"Where's Mina?" she asked the dog. 

Ray barked again and walked somewhere so Nayeon followed him. 

"Ray-chan, come!" 

Nayeon heard Mina's voice. Mina wasn't aware that she's in her house. Ray wagged his tails and kissed Mina. 

Ray barked many times. "What is it?" Ray walked to Nayeon. 

"Hi," Nayeon greeted Mina. 

Mina's mouth was in agape. "W-Why are you here?" She saw the flowers that Nayeon was holding.

Nayeon raised the flowers. "I bought it for you. I heard that people give flowers to a sick person."

Mina repeated her question. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your personal nurse for today," Nayeon answered. 

"I can take care of myself. You can leave now."

Nayeon ignored her, put the flowers on the table and sat beside Mina. "Why are you working? I thought you're sick?" 

"Why do you care?"

Nayeon checked Mina's temperature by touching Mina's forehead with hers. "You're hot."

"I-I mean, y-you have a f-fever!"

"That's why I'm here."

"And that's why I'm here, too. I'll be taking care of you."

Mina sighed. "Leave before I lose my patience, Nayeon."

Nayeon rested her head on Mina's shoulder. "Make me go."

"We're done, Nayeon. Stop making it hard for me. I'm so done with all of these shits. Now, if you please leave before I call the security guard of this village."

Nayeon breathed on Mina's neck. "I missed you, Mina."

Mina got rid of her laptop and pushed Nayeon away from her. 

"If I don't get to finish my presentation for tomorrow, I'll burn your fucking resto down, Nayeon."

Nayeon chuckled. She pulled Mina closer to her and kissed her ear. "Yeah?"

Mina groaned. "What the fuck do you think you're d-doing?"

"Kissing you, obviously," Nayeon whispered on Mina's ear. 

Mina let out a soft moan when Nayeon bit her ear. "F-Fuck you, Im N-Nayeon."

Nayeon kissed her cheek. "Let's go. You need to drink meds. But before that, you need to eat first."

Nayeon pulled Mina to the kitchen. She made Mina sit down and started cooking after. 

"I'm sorry. This is what I can only cook for you," Nayeon apologized. She served an instant ramen to Mina. 

Mina didn't talk and just ate instead. 

"Stop staring. I can't eat properly."

Nayeon looked away. "Sorry."

"Drink this."

Mina rolled her eyes and took the medicine. 

"Why are you so grumpy?" Nayeon asked. 

"Because you're here."

"Neomuhae," Nayeon pouted. 

"Neomuhae your face."

"What should I do to make you not grumpy anymore?"

"Leave."

"I'll leave once you're feeling better."

"I won't feel better unless you leave."

"You won't feel better unless you rest and let me take care of you."

"I was feeling better before you arrive. My head is aching so much whenever I see you. Leave, Nayeon."

"Do you really want me to leave?"

Mina looked in to Nayeon's eyes. "Yes."

"Give me this day. Let me take care of you. After this, I won't bother you anymore."

"Fine."

"Stop working. Take a rest."

"I need to finish my presentation. I'll rest after this."

"What kind of presentation is that? I'll finish it for you. Just take a rest because you really need to."

Mina laughed sarcastically. "Yeah? You think you can do this?"

"I can always ask for Taecyeon oppa's help just so you know."

"Your brother doesn't even work at my company."

"Even so. Give it to me so that I can tell oppa what needs to be done."

"Are you really sure your brother knows this?"

Nayeon eyed Mina. "Are you... Are you questioning an Im's capabilities?"

Mina shrugged. "Sort of?"

"That means you're questioning mine, too."

"Exactly."

"Are you trying me, Mina?"

"Kinda."

"You know, I can always bring you down."

"Do you want me to act scared?"

"Nah. For you to decide."

"So when do you plan to bring me down, huh?"

"If you want, I can bring you down right here, right now."

Mina furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean, Mina."

"Really? Let's see. Hmm. Let's say I do know what you mean. What if I tell the media that the great Im Nayeon is fucking a woman while she's in a relationship? How is that?"

"I'm scared, Mina. You can tell the media anything you want to tell to them. Do you really think that you can do that? Do you really think that they will publish it?"

"I just literally said 'what if'."

Mina was upsetting Nayeon. She was getting in to her nerves. "Stop this shit, Mina. I just want you to rest today. That's a simple thing to do, for fuck's sake!"

"And leaving is a simple thing to do, too! You know shouldn't be here! You cannot just show your fucking face in front of me like nothing fucking happened! You're... You're... You're very cruel, Im Nayeon! You shouldn't be doing this to me. You shouldn't be taking care of me."

"Stop this nonsense, Mina. Take a rest. Your fever might get worse."

Mina shook her head. "Nayeon, we've stopped fucking each other for months!"

"I-I know. Please, Mina. Don't exert your energy on an argument like this. This is nonsense."

"Nonsense?! That's fucking absurd!" Mina bursted out. "Nayeon, I love you. You know that. I love you so much but you're not mine anymore. We have to accept that truth. You have that man. I don't want to ruin a relationship for my pleasure. I'm not selfish. You are, Im Nayeon. I'm starting to hate the fact that I fucking love you." Mina left Nayeon alone in the living room and hurriedly went to her room. 

"I love you, too," Nayeon whispered. She gave time to Mina to be alone and then after almost an hour, she decided to check on her.

"Mina?" Nayeon called when she entered Mina's room and she's not there. 

"Mina? Where are you?"

Nayeon checked the bathroom. She saw Mina almost hugging the toilet seat. She hurriedly went to her and helped Mina to get up. "You vomited the foods and medicine I gave you."

"Shut up. I know."

"Let's get you to your bed."

"Your temperature isn't going down," Nayeon declared. 

Mina was already covered with a very thick blanket. She was so hot but she was shivering. She couldn't move and open her eyes. 

"I'll just get a towel."

Nayeon arrived with a bowl full of warm water. Nayeon put it on Mina's forehead. "This will help you absorb your fever... I just don't know if it's true but I'll try everything."

"Oh god, you're shivering as fuck!" Nayeon panicked.

Mina wanted to throw some words but she thought she would just waste her remaining energy. 

Meanwhile, Nayeon was still panicking on how would she make Mina stop shivering. She shook her own body and exhaled. "Mina, I know you'll disagree with this but I really need to do this." Nayeon laid beside Mina and hugged her tightly. She used her body heat to lessen Mina's shivering. Mina held on to Nayeon's hem. "I'm here, Mina. I won't leave." Nayeon kissed Mina's crown. They stayed in their position until Mina stopped shivering and finally slept properly. 

Nayeon felt her tummy rumbling. She hadn't ate since morning. When Momo messaged her that Mina's sick, she hurriedly went on her way to Mina's place. It was already midnight. She had also finished doing Mina's presentation with the help of Taecyeon. It was too laborious. Good thing, Taecyeon helped her. 

She decided to stand up to look for something to eat. 

_"Don't go."_

Mina gripped her wrist softly. Nayeon smiled and sat beside her. 

"Don't leave me."

Mina sat down. 

"How are you feeling?" Nayeon asked. 

"Just a bit lightheaded. Thanks for taking care of me," Mina grinned. 

"I have already finished your presentation. Don't worry, you can still rest for a day because I asked Taecyeon oppa to present it on your behalf."

"He'll be presenting it on my behalf? H-How? He doesn't know how the company's doing right now."

"Mina, do you really think we could finish your presentation without any knowledge about your company?"

Mina pursed her lips. "Oh. You have a point," she agreed. 

"Im Co. is planning to merge with Myoui Company recently."

"Oh really?" 

"Haven't you heard it?"

"Maybe Dad doesn't want me to know yet. Then you can still stay for a day. I still need a nurse, you know."

"I'd love to but Taecyeon oppa wants me to join him in presenting tomorrow in exchange of my favor."

"May I go, too?"

"You may go but you will stay in your office and rest there. You must not work until I say so. You still need to rest."

"Fine."

"This is for your well-being, Mina."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't guilt trip me."

"I'm not."

"Then what's with that face?"

Mina looked down. "S-Sorry for being such an asshole earlier. I couldn't control my mouth."

"It's fine. Momo warned me that you're different when you're sick. Guess she's right."

"I'm really sorry."

"I told you. It's fine. I saw it coming."

Nayeon lift Mina's chin. She checked the latter's temperature again using her own forehead while clinging her arms on Mina's neck. "You're not hot anymore."

"E-Eh?"

"Your temperature. However, you always look hot in my eyes."

Mina blushed. "S-Stop it."

"Why should I?"

"You have a boyfriend."

"Mina, let's forget about him for now, please?"

"W-Why should w-we?"

"I'm with you. That's important, right?"

"You're selfish," Mina whispered softly.

"When it comes to you," Nayeon's eyes fell on Mina's lips.

Nayeon lightly pressed her lips on Mina's.

 _"Nayeonie,"_ Mina called.

Nayeon pecked Mina again. "Hmm?"

"You might catch my cold."

"Don't you want my kisses?"

"O-Of course, I want them. I just don't want you to catch my cold."

"Why?"

"Because I care for you?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you?"

Nayeon pecked Mina. "Pardon?"

_"I love you, Nayeonie."_

Nayeon smiled and cuddled Mina.

Mina was preventing herself from tearing up. "I love you so much, _babe_."

"I love you, too, Mina," Nayeon whispered.

Mina heard her. "Y-You do?"

"Huh?" Nayeon asked. "What do you mean by 'you do?'?"

"N-Nothing. I thought you said something. I must've been hallucinating."

"You need to drink your medicine, again. Let's eat first, okay?" Nayeon faced Mina.

"You done already?" Nayeon asked while eating. 

"Yeah. I don't have an appetite. I just ate so that I can drink my meds," Mina answered. 

Nayeon stood up to get Mina's medicine. "Drink this. I'm sure that you'll be better by tomorrow."

"Yup. I have you as my nurse."

"You have a great nurse who's very pretty."

Mina stuffed a chunk of bread in Nayeon's mouth. "Eat. You're just hungry."

Nayeon pouted. "You're so mean!"

Mina giggled. "And you're so cute."

"Sleep on the other room, Nayeonie. I have a virus."

"I don't care. I wanna be beside you."

"Ugh, nevermind."

"Chill out. You're losing your hotness. You know what? I don't really trust you. Earlier you were being hot but now you're being sexy. I don't really get you, Myoui Mina."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Im Na—" Nayeon shushed Mina by putting her index finger on her lips.

"You might wake Ray-chan up," Nayeon whispered.

Mina eyebrows twitched. "Ray-chan? When did you two got close?"

Nayeon shrugged. "Maybe he got used to my pretty face every time I visit here."

"You're really full of yourself."

"I only spit facts, babe."

"Babe, your face."

Nayeon rested her back on the bed's headboard and patted her lap. "Sit here. Let me tell you something."

Mina crawled and sit on Nayeon's lap. "I'm all ears."

Nayeon looked at Mina. She caressed her face. "I got my old phone back."

"Yeah. I saw it on twitter. You already tweeted using your old account."

Nayeon sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"We were a couple before I lost my memories?"

"It's worthless if I told you."

"Why?"

"We broke up."

"Because?"

"I.." Mina was finding the right term to say. She just left her mouth opened. 

"Come on, Mina. I wanna know what happened."

"I flew abroad. But because I know you'll be wanting to go with me and ditch your responsibility of being the heiress of Im Co., I needed to break up with you."

It was half of the truth. Mina didn't want to tell Nayeon that their lives would have been ruined if they continued being together when Im Yeondong was still alive. Mina couldn't risk to put Nayeon in danger telling her the truth. Momo and Sana told her that Nayeon would always be put in a dangerous situation when another episode of her memory is triggered. 

"Really?" Nayeon asked. 

"Uhuh."

"Why did you go back?"

"Because I thought we could still fix and continue what we had."

"Why didn't you find someone else?"

Mina shook her head. "I promised that you'll be my first and last." Mina laughed after letting go of those words. "Funny, right? I know that man is really making you happy. Well, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved dearly. I know I can't do that anymore. I'll be probably single till I die."

"A-are you sure of that?"

"Yes, I am."

"What if I ask you to marry me right now?"

"What?! Im Nayeon, you can't do that! You have Do Kyung—"

Nayeon pulled Mina closer to peck her. 

"I told you to forget him. We can't mention his name when we're together."

"Technically, we're not," Mina clarified.

Nayeon pursed her lips. "Right."

"Did you know that you don't call me Mina before?"

"Why?"

"I honestly do not know. You just call me Myoui. Then when we got into a relationship together, you started calling me 'babe'."

"That's why."

"I was always waiting for you to call me Mina when we're with each other before. But you liked to call me by that endearment."

Nayeon nodded her head.

Mina pinched Nayeon's cheeks. 

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!"

"I wanted to?"

Nayeon glared at her, making Mina laugh. "Kiss my cheeks!" Nayeon pouted. 

"What cheeks?" Mina asked meaningfully. 

"Ya!"

Mina wheezed. She made Nayeon blush very hard. She pecked Nayeon. "I love you. Let's go to sleep now. You still have to present tomorrow."

When Nayeon felt that Mina was finally sleeping, she whispered the four words, answering the latter. _"I love you, too."_

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Mina whispered. 

Nayeon stretched and yawned. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Morning, beautiful!" Mina greeted. 

Nayeon smiled and opened her eyes. _"What a very beautiful view,"_ she said in her mind. 

"Breakfast is ready," Mina told Nayeon. "Come on, you need to get off now. You might be late for your presentation."

"I want Myoui Mina for my breakfast."

Mina clicked her tongue. "You can have me after your presentation."

"Fine."

"I love the flowers you gave to me yesterday," Mina stated. 

"The flowers only?"

"Of course, I also love the one who gave them to me," Mina giggled. 

Nayeon patted Mina's head. "Good to know."

"Did you bring some clothes?" Mina asked. 

"Why would I? I prefer naked in front of you."

"As much as I want you to, I'm referring about your clothes for the presentation."

"I asked Taecyeon oppa to bring me some."

"When will he arrive?"

"I think he arrived around 4 or 5 am."

"Oh."

"Minseok oppa will also do some check up on me so they need to arrive ASAP."

Mina blinked few times. "A-Are you feeling something u-unusual? Is your head aching again?"

Nayeon chuckled and held Mina's waist. "Mina, I'm fine. It's just a check up."

Mina clung her arms on Nayeon's nape. "Are you sure?"

Nayeon gave Mina a chaste kiss. "I am."

Mina curved her lips into a smile. "Alright."

"Let's go. I'll give you a bath."

Mina blushed. "I-I can do it by myself."

"I insist."

"Apparently. You're taking off my clothes right now," Mina rolled her eyes. "I don't think you just like to give me a bath."

Nayeon started kissing Mina's neck. 

"Don't put some marks there. We still have to go out— GOOD LORD, IM NAYEON!" Mina shrieked. 

Nayeon cupped Mina's flesh. 

"That scream is mine," Nayeon whispered. "Promise me you'll only love one person and that person is me. Myoui Mina will only love Im Nayeon for her entire life."

"I-I promise."

Nayeon finally kissed Mina's lips. Mina reciprocated her with her whole heart. 

"I love you, _Nayeonie._ I always will."

"Let's take a bath together," Nayeon declared. 

"Mina," Nayeon called. 

They were taking a bath in Mina's jacuzzi. 

"Hmm?"

"If I tell you I love you, would you believe me?"

Mina didn't answer. 

"I guess you won't."

"Are you... Are you catching feelings already by any chance?"

"I'd be lying if I told you that I'm not."

"You need to sort out your feelings, Nayeon. You can't stay in your position. You can't be selfish."

"I already sorted them out."

Mina sighed. "You must accept the fact that one will be hurt."

"I know."

Mina threw some water on Nayeon's face. "You sound like you don't care!"

"I do care."

"You act like you don't!"

"I act like Im Nayeon."

"Because you are Im Nayeon! Duh?"

Nayeon laughed. "Why are you mad? Come here, babe. Sit on my lap."

"Nu-huh. The jacuzzi is spacious. I'd rather stay here than sit on your lap."

"Okay. I'll sit on yours then." Nayeon moved closer to Mina and sat on her lap. 

"Go away, Nayeon."

"I thought you still need nurse Im Nayeon to take care of you? I'm taking care of you. Look, I am even giving you a bath."

"Right. I forgot that I have a nurse who's very full of herself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nayeon stared at Mina. Mina did the same. 

"You're already sitting on my lap. What else do you want to do?" Mina asked. 

"Uh, I want you to fuck me?"

"You're so needy," Mina commented. 

"I guess I am. Ah, yes. That fucking feel so good," Nayeon whispered on Mina's ear when Mina inserted her slender fingers on Nayeon. 

Mina smirked. "Fuck yourself, babe," she whispered. 

"Damn, this should be my reward for taking care of you.."

"Reward? I don't give that thing. You must work your ass off to get what you want."

"You are such a meanie, Myoui."

"You're not allowed to call me by that name, miss Im. You don't remember that Myoui Mina anymore."

"What if I tell you that I do?"

"If you really do, why do I feel like you don't?"

"Is it necessary?"

"What?"

"Is it really necessary to have my memories back just to be with you, Mina?"

Mina thrusted deeper. "Yes."

Nayeon let out a groan. "Fuck. Why?"

"We are something bigger more than being a couple."

"What the fuck?! Are you saying that we are relatives?!"

"How on earth will that happen?!"

"Oh. We're not?"

"Of course! Do you think I'll be fucking you right now if we are?!"

Nayeon laughed. "I'm sorry. I just don't have any idea on what you were saying."

"That's why you have to fully recover from amnesia. It might take a while but I promise you that I'll wait. Maybe in that time, you're already married with the chef. Don't worry, I just want to talk to you if that time comes."

Nayeon hugged Mina. She couldn't tell Mina that she left Kyungsoo for her. She knew that Mina would feel guilty if she told her. She decided to keep it for a while and just spend her time with Mina. 

"I love you, Nayeon."

"I-I.... I— Ah!" Mina started thrusting in and out of Nayeon.

Nayeon found a chance to bury her face on Mina's neck. She sucked it putting a big red mark on Mina's neck. 

Mina stopped thrusting. "I told you not to put some!" she exclaimed. 

Nayeon bit her lip, faced Mina and tilted her neck. "You can also put some on mine." 

Nayeon was starting to get frustrated. Mina would always stop thrusting whenever she found a chance. So, instead of Mina doing her, she did herself using Mina's fingers. She thrusted herself slowly on Mina. 

"Damn," Mina murmured. Mina put her other arm on Nayeon's back to pull her closer and for support. She watched Nayeon tossing her head back and letting out some not-so-holy screams. 

Nayeon wasn't satisfied. She then started grinding on Mina to add intensity. The water started jumping off of the jacuzzi when she fastened her pace. "Ah, yes!"

"Mina! Mina! Fuuucckkk!" 

Mina felt Nayeon's tightening core. "I want you to scream my name, babe," she said. She fixed her position, preparing to help Nayeon in thrusting in and out. 

"Oh lord, yes! Fuck me faster, Mina!" 

"Pardon?"

"Mina! Shit, Myoui Mina!" 

"Good girl," Mina remarked then fastened her thrusting. 

Nayeon rested her head on Mina's shoulder when she came. 

"Babe?" Mina called after a few seconds. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you face me?"

Nayeon faced Mina. "What is it?"

Mina removed her fingers inside Nayeon. Nayeon shivered. "Can I mark you?"

Nayeon chuckled and tilted her head. Mina buried her face on Nayeon's neck and started kissing it. Nayeon found Mina's hands and slid hers on Mina's. Nayeon whimpered when Mina sucked her neck harder. 

"There you go," Mina panted. "A reward and a punishment."

_"Myoui Mina deserves to be punished."_

Nayeon felt she was being shook by Mina. "Nayeon? Nayeon! Talk to me!" Mina panicked. 

Nayeon snapped out. "I-I'm here!"

"What happened? Did I trigger a memory?"

Nayeon hesitatingly nodded. "The p-punishment thingy. We were beside the pool, as far as I can remember."

"P-Punishment?" Mina asked. 

"Yeah. Punishment," Nayeon answered. 

"Can you visualize it?"

Nayeon shook her head. "I can't. The triggered memories were just voices of you or me."

Mina nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy."

"You want me to call Director Taecyeon?"

"No. I'm fine. This won't last."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Totally."

Mina looked at Nayeon with full of concern. Nayeon sighed then rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"I'll end this session with a kiss then," Mina declared then devoured Nayeon's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> another unholy shit 🤧 I promise this will be the last ;-; reminding y'all again that the whole au is on my twt acc @kookeunayeon 💋


End file.
